Carnival
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: A fan fiction story with many DC Characters. I do not claim the rights to these characters, I am only using them in my story as a creative outlet. This is for non-profit.It involves Catwoman, Batman, The Joker and many more! A Selina Kyle tribute.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* This is a fan fiction story on some of my favorite DC Comic characters. I am not sponsered nor do I claim to own any of the rights to their material. I do not gain a profit in any form. All credit of these characters I acknowledge and credit DC for creating.*

Part 1

I awoke with a splitting headache and blurred vision. I shook my head to clear it and moved in the bed. I felt a strange tug on my arm and looked A IV was attached to it . My eyes widened as I surveyed the room. My jaw dropped open .It's a hospital room! Where am I? What am I doing here? I grabbed the tube and yanked and started to get up up but my knees quivered and I had to reach back to the bed for support.

I sat down then looked around for any of my belongings to make my exit. I could only see the sheets on the bed, my gown and some slippers by the bed. Perhaps there is a chart nearby I thought. I can read it on my way out the door. I don't do hospitals I thought to myself. Maybe if I ... Need to just lay back for a second. .... Feeling very very tired... Then I can....then ...I fell asleep or so I thought.

I could hear voices all around me. Voices saying I should recover quickly. Voices that were unfamiliar and one that was very familiar. Instantly I recognized the high pitched cackling voice. My hair stood on end. My adrenaline was kicking in. I could never forget that unique tone. But how? why? The Joker? Here?

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I needed to get out of here. This had to be a trap. I strained to move but all I could manage was to just lay there and listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Carnival part 2

I can't believe this!!! Why can't I wake up? This is crazy! I try to force my eyes open, to move my body but I can't budge. I'm getting angry. I'm getting real angry!! I can still hear the voices. I need to get out!!!

What was that? Something about the tests went well. What? He's asking about what care I need? He's asking about medications? What?

Like I'm gonna let him poison me!! Riiiiiiggggghhhhtt!! No! That must have been a mistake..The female voice explaining my condition is telling him everything. When I get up I'm gonna see to it she's fired!!!

OK now I know I must be hallucinating. She just said how nice it was that he brought me here, carried me in, stayed here by my side, slept on the chair, held me hand..She actually likes this joker!!!! Oh my GGGOOOODDD!!!

I hear him reply "yeah, well Don't give me too much credit. (chuckles insanely) I mean we aren't as close as you think, but I couldn't leave her there like she was....and well...we have been through alot...mostly bad...but well I sort of...(giggles) didn't want her to die....She sprang me Uh hmmm I mean she got me out of a jam or two before so now we're even. " the female voice says "Well whatever you say, but I think she's lucky to have someone like you...You even told her stories, well funny jokes all through the night...I think she heard you...If you need anything just buzz..I'll leave you two love birds alone."

GROSS!!! Okay! That's it!! This is crazy! Unless I've lost my marbles and this is actually Arkham I have to be ....clinically insane. I mean the very idea of him rescueing me, looking after me ...and no way, I'm going to be sick!


	3. Chapter 3

carnival part 3

I open my eyes. I'm in the same hospital room, wearing the same one strap tackey gown thingy wrapped in scratchy overly starched blankets. My hand, Mmmmy hand! I jump with a start and land on the opposite side of the bed in Dragon-stance prepared for battle. He was holding my hand!  
The joker stares back at me wildly. "Nnnnowwww nnnowww Sssselina!" "Dooo calm down!" he says with a eery voice that grates on my nerves like nails clawing a chalkboard. "What do you want? Why am I here" Whatt's going on" I spit.  
"Wwwwellll, Yooooou sssseee I brought you here,well, carried you here, you ssssseem to sssstill have 9 lives left!" he chuckles in a sinister warble. " I looked after you.." he says as he pulls the lapels on his tightfitted purple sharkskin suit. "I sat by you every night." "I even kept your things in order he says as he turns to face a table. He shuffles his shiny white loafered feet then jutts a leg out with arms out and white gloved palms up. "Taaaa-Daaah!" He begins to contort. His face is twisted . He looks about to explode. Then he grabs his stomach then jiggles all over into a frenzied laughter.  
I look at the table filled with ballons, cards, plants even plush stuffed kitties. I was curious. I slowly edged to the table never taking my eyes off the joker. My legs anchored at each step just in case a battle ensued. My heart was racing. The mountains of gifts were not just from my friends but my foes. I shook my head. I had to be seeing things. Why would my enemies send me gifts? There was a dainty orchid from Poison Ivy. a lovely Bird of Paradise from WonderWoman, a cat with a penguin plush toy from the Penquin, a puzzle of a large lioness from the Riddler, a dvd from Zatanna that read Magic Moments, and so much more.

I felt dizzy. The joker just stood there with his white glove over his greased white ghoulish face.


	4. Chapter 4

Carnival part 4

I slowly place the items back in the pile still keeping my eyes on the Joker. I slowly eased back to the bed and stood. "Talk!" I hisses "Tell me everything!" He just stood there with one wide eye heavy lined in black, the other hidden by a mass of shiney unruley neon green hair and clapped his gloves loudly. "Dooo Sssssit Sssselina!" he drolled out almost sounding like the grey poupon man. "Iiii"m not here to harm you!"he said and wiped his blood-red smudged lips.  
I was getting dizzy again. I looked at my arms. They were badly bruised and yellow which meant the damage was done a while ago. I glanced at my legs and saw cuts and heavy scrapes. I was shocked to see hair on my usually satiney smooth long legs and almost gasped. I must have been here a while. I looked back up at my enemy, my arch rival, my dreaded evil foe, my, my, my....rescuer...GGGGreat! Just great I thought. I mean he actually saved me. Great!! I can't beleive this. It has to be for some selfish reason. I'm sure its to take down Batman or something...Oh I can't wait for this long winded joke of all jokes!  
I needed to sit. After he explained how there was one of the biggest and bloodiest battles in Gothams history took place. He chortled about how everyone had a gauntlet of weaponry, each foe trying to outwit, beat by brute strength, whatever it took ,ensued. It was carnage, it was madness, it was THE END.

He suddenly morphed. Well not morphed but his voice changed and he stared at the ground and wiped his bang back. It was over the bomb set to detonate, the whole shebang finito when you howled into the wind on the platform over our bloodied stage. For one breif instant we saw you there. You were yelling and almost in a whelp of pain. You used your body to stop the final electro wave in the tower. You started to fry, to char, you held one. You just stood there and stared down at us as it kept zapping you with currents of high voltage. You stunk like burnt hamburger. charred , searing. I couldn't believe my eyes. I guess becaues of my gloves and rubber soled shoes I was able to do what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Carnival part 5

I felt dizzy again, the joker's voice was starting to fade. I just sat there staring at him like a marianette mouthing and dancing. He suddenly cuddled something like a baby in his arms. He stood rocking it and bent his knees to sway. He moved his head down to the baby and moved his face side to side mumbling something like ccccooooochhhhy coooo. In a flash of movement he suddenly tossed the baby . Time stood still....The baby Oh no the baby!!!! In .....in the air at me. Startled I reached to grab it before it hit the cold hard floor. In my hands was my old costume. I got even dizzier realizing he knew my identiy knew my face behind the mask. My mouthed gaped open...I fingered my mask.

"Ssssselina, Ddoooo get dressed! Weeee have to gooooo!" "Go?" Where could we be going? This was getting more bizarre by the minute. "Yyyessss. I will fill you in on the way" he giggles. I tugged the suit on feet first then slung the horrid wrap of rags off and slid my mask into place. I looked for my boots and saw him pointing under my bed. they stunk and looked crinkled and shriveled like a raisin.

"Oh..mmmmyyyy yyyyesss I hadn't time to get you a new pair....but the outfit I see fits rather welllll!" "Had mmmmy taaaaaailor do itttt hhhhhe's gooooood." he braggs while flipping his hands up in the air and cocking his head to the side.  
"So where to?" I ask impatiently stomping the charred up black boots.  
"Whhhhyyy the Caaarrrnivaaaaallllllllll , of course, Ssssseeelina! He chimed as he stuck out his elbow for me to grab with the other leg jutting out ready to go..


	6. Chapter 6

Carnival part 6

I glance around the room again. Need my weapons. I'm not going anywhere unarmed. I think to myself. I spot a duffle bag and quikly unzipp and scan its belongings then hoist over my shoulder. The joker remains motionless still in his marianette pose with arm bent and foot planted out in a slight squat. "uhmmm I don't do stairs.. I'm exited this dump via the window !" I say as I turn to open it up.

"Wwwwhhhyyyy bbbbeee ssssssooooo ?" he slurs. Then he mutters "Ffffffine. I'll meet you out back!!" then squirts a flower in his lapel and water squirts onto the floor as he ambles out Charlie Chaplan style. I silently leap down the firescape and onto the alleyway.

There is a large wooden rickshaw pulled by a large brown mule. It is adorned with ribbons of bells and crystals. The back reads Gypsy Caravan Inc. with an address and phone. I turn to see the joker planted with foot out and white gloves up "TTTaaaahhh Daaaahhhh ! Yyyour chariot awaits my Cinderella!" he says in a frightful bellow. I shrug and jump in scooting over a purple velvet cushioned seat. The place smells of incense and dust. I try to scoot far to the other door as he squeezes in. I'm too close for comfort and can smell him..He smells of make-up, sweat and limes. Yeah limes...guess he likes citrus fruits I think to myself. I wanna shred his flower sticking too close to my face to tiny bits with my razor claws!!! He grabs the reins and yells "giiiidddddy uup!" as his face contorts again trying to hold back his laughter. The joker begins his story as the rickety carriage sways side to side with a clompitty clomp gallop causing us to rub together. I wince and curl my nose. This is going to be a long ride!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Carnival part 7

We amble slowly Little House on the Prairie style to my destination unknown. The joker is orating his version of the past and what transpired before the hospital. I try not to interrupt and cause my palm to bleed, digging to relieve my anger. "YYYYoou ssseee Ssselina when the battle ensued we knew it was going to be a sssslaughter house battle." he said. "Eeeevryone came prepared, some had already stuck their wills in pockets." "" the Joker pauses to turn the mule for a turn. "I think the one ttttthing tttthat noone counted on wwwwas that yyyou wwwwould sssacrifice yyyourself." Sssseee we ddon't live by most codes, we ssstab the ooother in the back....It's hoooow its always been done...until you.." He tightens the reigns and clicks his tongue .I stare out at the streets thankful we finally made it out of the city limits where we got many honks, hand jestures and stares...Now I know how the Amish feel.

"After I managed to pull you away, you just lay lifeless on that stage blackened and charbroiled. It was the only moment when time ssseemed to cease." He pauses and looks away. "We all gathered around yoooou, watching you die." " I wondered how you felt and wwwwhhhy yooou did it. " He smiles "That waaas wheeeen you ssstarted to mmmmove." It wwwwasssss a miracle!! Yyyyooou bbegan to rammmmmble aaabbooout uuuusssss allllll. YYooou ssssaid thhhhings we didn't wannnnnto to hearrrrr. He giggles . "Thingssss like lllifffe isss worth livingggg and eeeevenn weee have ttthings weee care of." rolls his eyes. " I llllaughed at yooou but youuuu were rrrrright."

The city slowly fades and a more serene, natural setting begins as we turn onto a old gravel road called Old Ferry Lane. It is a tiny burrough on the outskirts the East-End District Of Gotham City. It's an ideal location as it is flat, near the water, and rural. I can make out an enormous arch,tents,a ferris wheel, carousel,and roller coaster. The breeze is filled with the smells of cotton candy, funnel cakes, candied apples, and ice cream. It smelled delightful!!The brown mule slows as we near a grouping on the left bank of similar carriages all bearing the Gypsy logo. We sway onto our designated parking site.


	8. Chapter 8

Carnival part 8

The joker jumps giddily out of the squeeky carriage and plants his feet while extending his white glove for me to take. I sneer and flit it away and silently land on the gravel looking toward the fair. "Impressive!" I say "But I am still not sure why you have brought me here I say as I check that my duffle bad is unzipped.  
"The joker wipes his sagging bang away and winks. "Just try to relax Sssselina !" he mutters and cocks his head to the side while bouncing in the air excited for some weird reason. I see gypsy's near the caravans pulling on scarves and bangles whispering among themselves. I don't mind gypsy's as their lifestyle of wandering and carefree identity I can respect so I nodded in acknowledgment. They wore beautiful fabrics, had wonderfully bronzed skin probably from their outdoor life. They mesmerized me, as they walked with dignity, the chimed from baubles, bells and tiny charms on necks wrists and ankles. It was distracting for me. The joker watched me as I watched them. I placed my claw inside the duffle and proceeded on.

The joker extended his elbow again for me. Not feeling it was worth a fuss I slowly slid my free arm through his lightly. He snorted with glee and we meandered in a zigzag pattern toward the entrance. It seems he doesn't like to walk conventionally but rather takes the longer route. The meadow was filled with wildflowers and the sun was bright warming my face. It gets hot under a mask. We slowed at the ticket counter standing in line. Noone seemed to mind our elaborate outfits. Noone even stared. How could we not look out of place?

The joker rocked back and forth on his heels impatient for our turn. I just looked ahead at the families hurridly buying tickets and admired the childrens excitment tugging on hands in haste. We approached the counter . I did a double-take. The lady tearing out tickets was a dead ringer for WonderWoman only her hair was not down and she wore black thick framed glasses. I moved closer to look at her eyes. She smiled back at me and opened her mouth to speak but the joker cut her off before she finished the "OOOOhhh .." and said we're in a hurry!" and grabbed the tickets out of her hand and tugged me through the gate.

A ballon man was standing by the entrance hidden behind a mound of ballons. I wondered how he remained grounded. The joker chuckled and said loudly "Aaahem, yeeeessss a purple ballon please for my date!" and handed him a token. The man grabbed the ballon and they parted giving me a glimpse of his face. I almost lost the ballon. He looked, why it couldn't be? I turned with my mouth open mumbling "Rorshaaaa" but he pulled me hastyly toward the booths. I looked back but his face was blocked again from the ballons. I could ony make out his gloves and a bottom of a tan coat.


	9. Chapter 9

Carnival part 9

The joker and I continued to walk the fair and whispered "yooooou hungry?" I wondered if he had heard my stomach churning from all the delightful smells in the air. I shrugged my shoulders managing a "eeeh!" and he opened his mouth and let out a huge forceful laugh that rumbled. We edged toward a concession stand where a young petite girl stood smacking gum then blowing enormous bubbles until they exploded in a loud snap. She had on heavy eye makeup, red painted lips, and her eyes were heavily lined. She had sun-kissed hair in tight poneytails and looked younger farther away. I thought I recognized her. She grabbed the piece of gum from her mouth and twirled and stretched it around her finger then shoved it back in her mouth. Her charcoal lined eyes lit up and she smiled and leaned forward exposong most of her breasts and said MMMisterrrr !" and he shouted "a vanilla ice cream and a caramel apple " rudely. She appeared mad and mummbled things. He whispered back something about "'pudding" but I couldn't find it on the menu and" not now." I began to get a little uncomfotable. I think they know one another I thought.

He handed me my cone which I eagerly licked. Yum I love anything with milk or cream! I almost started purring! The joker smiled and started to take a bite of his apple. I felt dizzy again and pictured the infamous apple from the tree of knowledge as he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the red flesh. "the girl leaned forward again gaining his attention. I suddenly felt awkward and popped my ballon in a loud bang and he screamed and jumped . He was now looking at me. I smiled back licking my dripping cone. He wiped my chin with his gloved hand, and oddly enough, I let him.


	10. Chapter 10

Carnival part 10

We finish our treats while I wonder who the lady in red was with the pale make-up. We approach a large boisterous crowd cheering and laughing. The joker cracks a knuckle and sneers. "Want to take a look Sssselina?" he asks. Curious as your average cat, I reply "SSsure!" and give a tiny laugh. As the crowd starts to part I can make out 2 dunk tanks with two men soaked with their backs towards us. The sign read $ a dunk . Dunk your local police officer, proceeds go the the Gotham inner-city youth program. The joker has on a sinister smile over his ghostyl complexion. He slowly hands me a bill folded up oragamey style of a cat. I pull it apart and find two dollar bills.

I grab a ball and toss it back and forth to prepare for my deadly curve ball allowing my prey time to adjust. His saggy hat is weighted down over his face and his trenchcoat bellow up to the surface. His lips form a toothey grin, he reminds me of my old friend Dick. I let my curve go and hit the mark causing the man to plummet into the watery box spitting and coughing. I turn around and took a bow for and chimed "tahh dahh!" The joker claps loudly "Bravo! Bravo , my dear!" I hand the other bill to the joker and say "your turn!" The jokers eyes grow large, his pupils dilate. He eagerly grabs the ball and hop scothes into position. He stands motionless for a moment waiting for the other man to stop wiping his face and rubbing his eyes. The joker warms up for the pitch. Its slow motion and he slowly winds his arms in huge elaborate circles while cocking a leg out slowly and freezing. The audience laughs. The man in the tank yells "What are you scared?" The joker whispers "No, but you should be !" With lightening speed he thrusts the ball , I mean that thing was on fire! It hit with such impact that the perch collapsed so quickly the man fell in head first, disoriented and waving his arms underwater. Someone yelled "Comm..and Nooo! He kicks his way up and stands soaked against the wall. If looks could kill we would be taking a dirt nap 6 feet under. We scurry out of the crowd and onto the next attraction.


	11. Chapter 11

Carnival Part 12

As I dig my heels in the dirt to slow our getaway I spot a man I recognize in front of a huge tent. He is wearing an elegantly tailored grey suit , a pinstripe vest, matching bow-tie topped off with a matching top hat. "Max!" I scream as I run to him and give him a big hug. "My dearest Selina!" he responds looking me up and down. More eye action on the up mind you. "You look well!" he comments. I click my nails together anxious to talk so more when I hear a "Ehhh Hemmm!" I pause and turn to the joker staring right at Max. "Uhm joker this is my dear friend Max, uh Maximiilion Shreck." "Max this is the joker." Now the weird part comes in.  
I could almost hear the western twangy tune from some b western for the shoot 'em up scene. Ohhh yeah! There eyes were locked, the stood motionless. I swear I saw a tumbleweed rolling by. Now they wait, wait for the other to make the first move..The wait for that slight twitch, that slight expression. Now in a blur their hands meet at the exact same time. But wait its now over yet. Now comes the pressure part. This always amazes me. Its a fine art, a honed skill. Each has to calculate the exact amount of pressure to exert, not too much not too little. By this point I'm tapping my foot and rolling my eyes. I mean this could go on forever!

Max curtly nods while still gripping the joker's hand and says" Good afternoon!" The joker still applying pressure replys "Yess, yes it is ! As I am here with Ssselina!" Their hands seem to squeeze tighter. I step in placing a claw on each chest. "Boys!" I scream "Isn't this a lovely carnival?" Lame I know, but it was the best i could come up with under the circumstances. In unison they respond "yes" and release the vise grip of pain. They now start the ending stare out. Neither one blinks..Uuugh I think to myself is this a male pattern trait and look away.


	12. Chapter 12

Carnival part 13

Max explains he is here for his painstakingly detailed exhibit. One that he can truly apply his talent,. A wonderfully designed bio-dome equipped with the finest architectural detail and state of the art gadgetry. He says he has named his baby "EDEN." "Oh I can't wait to see it!" I scream. Max waves his hands "Oh now! I can't take all the credit." You see most of that goes to my assistant Pam Isley." She is an expert botanist . I met her at a convention and she fascinated me with her love of plants. She is now conducting tests for their uses on curing more illness." He says with enthusiasm.  
I turn to a placard and see a photo of Max standing beside a mesmerizing beautiful red-head . I step a bit closer. I scan her face, flawless, her unnaturally shocking red-hair that works so well against her pale complexion. Her eyes were greener than some of my finest emerald. Was I jealous? "this is wonderful!" I say. "I'm so happy for you both!" but it sounded tart.

Now Max places his hand on my cheek and whispers "Now Selina...none of this would have come into fruition (yeah he said that for the pun) "It was your speech on that dreadful stage that got us thinking of ourselves...of what is important to us all.." What" Max was there? I'm confused! I felt dizzy again. The joker put his arm around me to keep me from swaying. "Uh I'm gonna take her to sit down, sshe's a bit tired!" the joker said. Max's eyes opened wide. "Ohh but of course! Rest up! Regain your strength my dear!" He eyed the joker and said "You are welcome to stay and sit in my garden Selina! It's really tranquil! I managed to mumble "Oh! Maybe later!" The joker winks at Max and says "Ssss you around Max E Pad!" and chuckles. " I look forward to it!" Max replies with a evil frown.


	13. Chapter 13

The joker still bracing me steers us toward the large Ferris wheel. It's lights are just being turned on and the sky is melting into a canvas of cotton candied pinks, vanilla swirls and orange sherbets. He hands the man our tickets and the man tears them very slowly. Smudges of clay rub onto the paper. His ruddy complexion is mottled and puttyish. I tried not to stare! He opens our gate leaving four brown smudges then clicks it into lock. He rally needs to wash his hands!!! We' re off. With a quick grinding sound , my stomach leaps to my throat as gravity starts its pull. Music starts to play in the background..some old organdy, barbershop quartet number,  
We stare out into the fairground. It's alive, glowing, pulsating with neon electricity. It was as if staring inside a giant kaleidoscope. The joker eases his arm over my shoulder and our seat tilts slightly back. We both stare upward in silence.  
I could make out in the distance the towering buildings of Gotham. I could make out large spire's, spikes softened by neighboring square block buildings. It seemed so tiny in the distance. They were transforming into gray against the air-brushed sky. A tiny beacon appeared foggy against the twilight. I recognized this symbol all too well. My hand gripped the bar tightly in front of us.  
I turned to the joker. He was silent, he was serious, he was still. "when I was dying...." I said sheepishly "when I was laying there." Uhhm was the Batman there?" The jokers eyes slanted and his brow crinckled. He let out a sigh "I think my dear, he feared you were dead." "We alll did actually." "He just stood there with his hands all clenched up shaking!"  
He murmured. "It's possible he went to go get help, he just sort of disappeared. The silence hung there until I broke it "So all my visitors, all my presents all those sentiments?" The joker raised an eyebrow. "Ahhh, yes...my darling...no gifts from the Bat!" "Figures!" I telled "sooo typical! I spat "soooooo insensitive!!!"The joker cut me off "The most important thing my dear, is that you are alive!! It's a miracle!" His face softened as he lifted my hand. I started to pull it away but stopped. Gingerly he slowly placed a soft kiss on the top of my hand leaving a red and white smudge. I didn't wipe it off.


	14. Chapter 14

Carnival 14

Opening up our bar restraint,the joker hops out to lend me his hand. We head off towards a densely crowded area where I can hear a mans voice yelling "step right up folks! "Don't be shy! "This ride will make you laugh more than cry!" We hurry to the crowd. That's it folk's! If I can't tell your weight, guess your I be not the worthy sage..." "Then you, by two, shall share the view, " "It's free you see, if I'm not me!" The joker scurries us to the entrance where the loud man stands. He is wearing a odd jacket and vest with every shape of question marks sewn randomly through it. His face is round , his nose aquiline, but his beady little eyes seem calculating, alert, darting to and fro. "We don't have time for your riddles!" The joker barks and slaps the man our tickets. The man tips his green felted bowler and replies "Okay kids, enjoy the ride. " "You can run but you sure can't hide." "Remember you will face yourself in smoke and reflection." "It's never too late to change your direction!" The ride starts up and the jolly green not so giant man fades away.  
The joker fidgets in the seat seeming agitated. We slowly rumble into a eery dark tunnel. It's dark, damp and cold. The joker puts his jacket around my shoulders and lays his arm firmly behind me. I ease back as faces pop out of the walls contorted, jiggling and gasping. Loud screams and witches whispers echo in the black tunnel. A cobweb sticks in my hair and I quickly brush it off. Our ride starts to quiver as we start to move on the tracks at an upward slant. Caught off guard the joker makes his move. He uses this moment to steal a kiss. I was shocked instantly but it felt nice. His lips were smooth and he was gentle. I actually closed my eyes and kissed him back. I snapped out of it when the ride changes direction. The buggy eases to the crest then slides to a sideways position. We now face a entire wall of mirrors. We stare at ghostly apparitions gliding and fluttering around our reflection. The joker can barely contain his laughter. I ease my hand into my duffel bag. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar red glow. Two tiny blood red eyes glow in the darkness. Before I can open my mouth we feel a cold breeze and hear a loud swooping sound hover over us. The joker sensing danger pulls me closer and yells in a shrill glass breaking scream "Where are you?" He quickly pulls me out of the buggy and onto a tiny platform. My eyes quickly adjust to the dark and I spot a door and tug. We run in and quickly he slams the door. We are surrounded by a huge maze of mirrors. The room has fog shifting at our feet. "Quick Selina! You make your escape! The bat is here for me!" he whispers. "But I.." was all I could say as he shoved behind a wall of mirrors/ I hear him whisper "follow the direction the fog is moving." I can't see him. I see my face staring back at me. I spin around in circles. I'm getting dizzy.


	15. Chapter 15

Carnival END I try to get out but every turn leads to a dead end. I'm starting to panic. I must get out of here!!! Suddenly I see both the Batman and the Joker !!! They are each aiming a gun right at me! I duck and start to crawl. "I"m confused, I'm freaking out! I want to escape!" I grab my cat-o -nine tail out of the duffle and two chinese throwing stars and crawl. I'm not going down so easy!!! I see the joker's arm appear from the corner and he whispers "Here this way!" I start to grab it but don't trust him now. Wasn't he just about to shoot me? I notice the smoke is moving at a faster rate and I loathe the smell of dry ice, but can't cough to attract attention. I yank my mask off and use it to cover my nose and mouth. I see light creeping from under a mirror. This way!! I shove on the mirror and it open onto the fair. I am face to face now with Batman. I snap my whip back ready to strike, my other claw has the stars ready for action. "Selina, calm down!" "put the weapons down! I don't trust him. I yell "stay away from me!" "Just back off! I crack the whip close to him for spite. "Selina your not thinking straight!" He pleads. The joker was gong to kill you!" "Just listen to me!" The bat tells his version of what transpired and that the joker did indeed visit me at the hospital, he said he had been called away on duty when he made his move. "Nooo! Your a liar! I scream . He said "It's true!" He explained that the voices I heard where the joker, the nurse was his voice. He said he hid his gifts and cards and plotted to kill me at the fair with the aid of his lover Harley. "Or this is just you making it all up to save your ass with me and with the police for this mess you've created!" I whimpered. I scanned the fair and could see Gotham PD vans hauling people away. I even saw the penguin chirping about where they were taking his babies to. I was outraged! "How could you? How dare you? We finally had a truce, we finally could get along. "You never heard I word I said when I was dying!!!" " We finally came together through the fact that all of us have something near and dear to us..well all but ONE!!" "You used me, you used me as bait, you..He cuts me off "No , now listen, we had the whole place surrounded. We evacuated civilians even the children you saw were police academy cadets." "You were never in any real danger." I was alway right there." "We were making a difference, we found our place in this forgotten world of selfilsh ideals. We suddenly became human , the one specie thought to rule the planet. We finally merged as one....and you DESTROYED IT!!! He runs after screaming "Your not listening! "Your not thinking clearly, you need a medic"." You've been drugged." "The joker had poison on his.." I stopped and ran to slap him to hit him to cause him to bleed. I faced him ready to strike when I saw he was crying. I eagerly grabbed his face and hungrly kissed his lips. I couldn't stop. Oh why did I love him so? Why can't I just walk away? He closes his eyes and eagelry kisses me back deeply and I hear him moan. The old flame starts to kindle and we melt into eachother in a silent moment filled with nostalgia, tears, laughter and pain. He leanes his head back and suddenly was dizzy. He reaches for me and stumbles to the ground. Everything starts to blur. Everything is growing dark..I"m standing over him with the joker by my side. I have a gun and it's aimed at his head.( Yeah I took off his outfit enought to know what to aim for.) He closes his eyes.....All he can hear is a sing-song chant from a female and male. 'THE JOKES ON YOU!!! THE JOKES ON YOU!!

...or was it?  
Muaaaahhh haaaa haaaa!!! haaaa haaaaa Hissss HIssssss Hissssssssss!  
THE END 


End file.
